Galang
Galang was a tribe from Survivor: Blood vs. Water. With a tribe of returning players versing their loved ones, this group was the stronger of the two. Despite this, many alliances were formed and at the switch, Galang slowly descended and had a power couple made a number of questionable moves. Their tribe colour was yellow. Members Original Tribe *Beau, the unlucky victim of the Triple Tribal Council during Survivor: Panama who returned for Survivor: Nicaragua but ended up being the first boot. *Bethany, who is a hero for being the only person voted out three times in one season and returning twice by winning Redemption Island and almost getting to the end of Survivor: Redemption Island. *Charlie, the victim of the Triple Tribal Council during Survivor: Panama who was more successful during Survivor: Cook Islands but was quickly sent home when the Raro Alliance decided to mutiny. *Cody, after competing in the majority Viveros Alliance during Survivor: Panama, he since returned but was an early boot in subsequent attempts. *Domenic, from his first attempt during Survivor: Panama he has since been one of the most recognisable villains after building many bridges from people he would call friends. *Fawn, who was in the middle of the pact during the start of Survivor: China but was an outcast and later eliminated when the tribe switch occurred. *Karleigh, after competing in Survivor: The Australian Outback she continued to prove her strategic prowess as a hero and almost made it to the end in all of her further attempts. *Kayla, most notable for her appearance in Survivor: Cook Islands where she was in the Raro Five that dominated from the mutiny but soon failed when the merge came. *Mandy, the Sole Survivor and villain of Survivor: Redemption Island because she eliminated people she would call her friends and had such a death grip on the game against the outsiders. *Ryder, most notable for his appearance on Survivor: Redemption Island where he was the first boot, returned from Redemption Island and was able to make it to the end of the game. Post Tribe-Switch Members *Charlie *Cody *Dane, a surfing instructor and Fawn's older brother. *Fawn *Mandy *Neal, a rich boarding school teacher and Mandy's cousin. *Ryder *Tucker, the co-owner of a weed store, a make-up artist and Karleigh's younger brother. Tribe History The Galang tribe was formed on Day 1 and comprised of returning players, who were competing against their loved ones. The first twist of the season was that each tribe had to vote out a member in a First Impressions twist, without being able to form alliances or bonds. Mandy and Bethany previously worked together during Survivor: Redemption Island with Ryder and saw him as a threat, throwing their votes his way. Cody and Domenic had also worked together in the past and voted against Karleigh. Fawn and Karleigh were on the same tribes during Survivor: China and voted for Cody. However, it was the majority, Charlie, Beau, Ryder and Kayla, that voted out former winner Mandy. What the tribe didn't know was that the eliminated person from both tribes would be sent to Redemption Island. At the first two immunity challenges, the returning players had an advantage over their loved ones and won both times. This was a double edged sword as within the first week of the game, Kayla, Cody and Charlie's partner was sent to Redemption Island. At the first two duels of the game, Mandy defeated Kayla and Charlie's partner and saved herself for the time being. Meanwhile on Galang, Fawn, Domenic, Charlie, Cody and Ryder formed their own alliance. Domenic and Cody made a Final Two deal during this time, and Fawn also found a Hidden Immunity Idol at camp. This ensured the alliance of five could dominate over the outsiders. When they lost their first challenge on Day 8, the outsiders voted for Ryder but they sent Kayla to Redemption Island where she lost her first duel to Mandy and Alistair. Upon her elimination, the alliances shifted. The pairings of Karleigh and Fawn and Domenic and Cody joined forces but pretended not to be working with one another. They saw Bethany as the biggest threat because she had returned from Redemption Island twice before. Galang lost on Day 10 and at tribal council, the alliance of four had the majority to send Bethany to Redemption Island. Upon Bethany's elimination, three inhabitants were on Redemption Island; Mandy, Alistair and Bethany. The winner of the duel would return to the game. Mandy won and with her return, the tribes switched. Fawn, Charlie, Cody and Ryder remained on Galang and were joined by Dane, Neal and Tucker from Tadhana as well as Mandy, fresh from Redemption Island. On the new tribe, two pairs came together. Fawn and Dane and Mandy and Neal thought it was better to unite than to oppose each other and formed an alliance. Fawn also had a good relationship with Karleigh and brought Tucker, her brother, to their alliance. However, he soon felt isolated and a big argument came up at camp. This caused a rift between Fawn and Tucker. When Galang lost their first immunity challenge together, the original Galang boys voted for Neal and Tucker voted for Fawn. At tribal, Fawn wasted her idol to negate the one vote but the foursomes target, Ryder, was eliminated. Dane and Tucker had a fairly solid relationship from their original tribe and with Dane's encouragement, Tucker and Fawn made amends. Dane, knowing that Fawn's idol would probably get re-hidden, went searching with no luck. The trio didn't want Mandy to have more power than she already had upon her return and they came up with a solid plan to blindside Neal. Galang continued to lose and left Cody and Charlie in the dark. Dane and Fawn told Mandy and Neal that Fawn didn't make amends with Tucker and they wanted to eliminate him 4-2-1. However, Fawn, Dane and Tucker hatched their own plan and sent Neal to Redemption Island 3 Neal, 2 Tucker and 2 Dane. At the duel, Neal defeated Ryder. With tension building between Mandy and Tucker, Dane wanted to ensure his alliances safety and found the idol he was desperately in search for. Mandy, without her partner in the game, aligned with Cody and Charlie out of necessity. When Galang lost their third challenge, the trio voted for Dane. However, this was negated with the idol he found. Fawn and Dane wanted to start anew and voted for Tucker, but he also played his idol. With the only vote that counted from Tucker, Cody was sent to Redemption Island. At the final Redemption Island duel of the season, Cody, Neal and Mallory competed for one spot back into the game. Neal was successful and returned. Upon his return on Day 20, the remaining eleven castaways merged into one tribe and were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *Galang and Tadhana are the third and fourth of eight tribes to have uneven split of castaways when a tribe switch occurred. **Other tribes with this feat include Fei Long and Zhan Hu from Survivor: China, Nakúm and Yaxhá from Survivor: Guatemala and Maraamu and Rotu from Survivor: Marquesas. *Galang is the first yellow tribe where an idol was played unsuccessfully. Category:Tribe Category:Blood vs. Water Tribes